The Beginning
by shades-of-grey2001
Summary: Ryan Atwood was following in his brothers footsteps, until reality came knocking in the form of Sandy Cohen. Will Ryan continue his badboy ways, or will he change even without his knowing. Will he change people along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the O.C. or anything to do with it. **

Ryan Atwood- kid from chino, son of an alcoholic was getting drunk. Not the kind of happy, lets party drunk, but more of the pissed off, angry bad-boy drunk. He was at some party about a block away from his house. He knew he should leave before the cops came, but he was too angry, so he paid for another beer, downed it in a matter of seconds, and then eventually made his way to the sidewalk and started walking.

Ryan was sixteen, he lived with his mom and her boyfriend Aj. He came and went as he pleased. Before he had stayed and made sure his mom was okay, and fought off aj. Now he hardly ever went to school- not that attendance was ever great for him, and home was just a place he could crash at a couple nights a week. Most of the time he slept over at some random girls place.

He shook his head as he remembered the last words Trey had said to him. _Don't turn out like me little brother, you're too smart for that. _Ryan laughed at that, he was just like Trey now. When he made it to his house he walked right in and collapsed on his bed.

Ryan woke up to the sound of something breaking in the living room. He ran out, and met the end of Aj's fist. Aj was pissed off for some reason unknown to Ryan, but before he knew it, he was being thrown out onto the street with the word "Don't come back." being yelled at him as he stumbled onto the street.

Ryan walked to a pay phone and started dialling numbers of all the friends he could think of. He thought of calling Theresa, but she made it very clear that she never wanted to see him again. Ryan gave up and walked to the nearest convenience store and bought a pack of cigarettes. Nothing had sunken in yet, so he sat down on a bus stop bench and smoked a couple of cigarettes.

He spent the rest of the day in a drug induced haze, having run into a couple of 'friends' Ryan still didn't know what to do, and the mary jane in his pocket wasn't helping at all. When he was walking around after dark he spotted a car, and a guy trying to steal it. At first glance, Ryan thought it was Trey, but then he remembered that Trey was gone, and wasn't coming back.

"Atwood! Get your ass over here, and help me get this car."

Ryan didn't move, he didn't know how this guy knew him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know him.

"Trey man, do I have to haul your ass over here?"

He knew Trey, that was enough for Ryan, as he walked over to the car and hopped into the passenger seat, just as the sirens began to sound.

**A/N: Please Review! My first OC fic, so please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chap is pretty much just Ryan's arrival, next one will deal with Seth.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Ryan must have fallen unconscious somewhere along the way, because the next thing he remembered was getting woken up by a prison guard. Not that Ryan was in actual prison, he was in juvie. The next few hours passed in a blur for Ryan, that was until Sandy Cohen walked into the conference room. Sandy talked about being charged with theft, and possession. Ryan told him that he barely remembered that night, but he did remember the guy thinking that he was his brother.

Sandy Cohen listened to Ryan, and felt for him. Ryan was a little rough around the edges, but he was a good kid. He managed to get Ryan off on most charges, Ryan had probation though. Sandy couldn't seem to get a hold of Ryan's mother. He decided that for Ryan that was normal, and decided to drop him off at his house himself.

Sandy pulled up in front of the small run-down looking house, and gave Ryan his card. "If you need anything, just call me."

Ryan just nodded his head and walked over to the house and opened the door. Sandy could tell something was wrong when Ryan didn't go inside, and just stood there.

Sandy decided that the best thing for Ryan would be for him to stay at his house for a while, the only thing he had to do was convince Kirsten that is was a good idea. They pulled up in the driveway for the Cohen residence, and Sandy killed the engine. "Ryan, I'm gonna have to talk to the misses, first, so just stay here, kay?"

Once again Ryan nodded as they both got out of the car, Ryan heading to the end of the driveway for a smoke, and Sandy to the house. Ryan had just lit his cigarette, when a blonde girl spoke up. "You're the cousin from Seattle right?"

"Nope." Ryan said, trying to think.

"Well then who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be." He said, just hoping that she would leave him alone.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

Ryan handed her one, along with his lighter, and she lit up. They spent the next few minutes in silence, until a blond guy in a big truck pulled up and the girl got in. Ryan watched them pull away as the boyfriend was asking about him.

Sandy appeared right after, telling him that he could come in now. "Kirsten takes a while to warm up to new people."

Ryan didn't expect much, as far as she was concerned he had stolen a car and gotten caught, and now her husband was bringing him into their house to stay. He put out his smoke and followed Sandy. "Nice house" Ryan said in awe as he stepped inside.

"Thanks."

Sandy led him to the kitchen where Kirsten was standing looking nervous. Ryan was about to compliment her on the house, when Kirsten spoke "Well, let me lead you to your room." She led him out to the pool house, and set down some ground rules. "No smoking, at least not in here, and I know you smoke, I can smell it, no drinking or drugs, and no girls in here."

Ryan didn't know what to say except nod his head, as he thought about the rules in his house, they usually consisted of don't get locked up, and don't piss off moms boyfriend of the month.

Ryan was left alone in the pool house, and since it was night he decided to sleep. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. The bed was nice, especially compared to his piece of crap one at home.

He fell asleep quickly thinking about home compared to this place, and slept quite peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Cohen couldn't believe it. His father had brought a criminal into their own home. At first he had thought that Ryan was a little kid, but now he couldn't believe that Ryan was sixteen, stole a car, and was now staying in their pool house.

_Shit, no dad knows that I don't get along with people my age. What the fuck was he thinking? Oh shit. How should I talk to him? Should I just play it cool, and act like dad does this all the time? Oh no . . . what if he's like the water polo players? Shut up stupid brain._

Seth spent the next hours contemplating what he should say to Ryan in the morning. Maybe he could avoid Ryan all together, if he got up early, Ryan might be the kind of person to sleep in in the morning, so maybe he could go sailing or something.

Eventually Seth dragged himself downstairs, and he started looking around, not sure what to expect. Eventually he found himself in front of the tv playing grand theft auto.

Ryan woke up peacefully for once, that was until he remembered what happened, and where he was. He got up quickly to see what time it was, and if they were all waiting for him to get up. He didn't see anyone, so he walked outside, and looked at the pool, he didn't know how to swim, but it always looked like fun. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of video games being played. He looked in the house and saw the back of a boy playing grand theft auto.

He didn't know who the boy was so he just cleared his throat. "Shit!" The boy jumped and once he stood up Ryan could tell that he was about the same age as him. "You scared the crap outta me."

Ryan nodded and spoke "I'm Ryan, I didn't know if your dad told you about me or not."

"Yea, you know at first I thought that you were like a little kid and that, but now I can clearly see that you aren't, and that's cool, we can do the whole male bonding thing, ya know and maybe you can teach me stuff..." the boy continued to talk like that for a couple of minutes before inhaling and saying "Oh, by the way, My name's Seth."

By that point Ryan had been off in his own world, until there was silence, which drew him out of his thoughts "Sorry, what?"

"I said my name's Seth"

Ryan nodded and didn't speak. Unsurprisingly it was Seth that broke the silence "wow, it's like ten now, you must be starving... what kind of cereal would you like to eat?"

Ryan shrugged, and followed Seth into the kitchen, glad that the awkward silence was over. Seth continued talking, using his hands to animate what he was saying. He seemed very uncomfortable, and nervous, so after Ryan had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, he excused himself and walked outside next to the pool house. He pulled out a joint, and smoked it quickly. Soon he was walking back to the kitchen way more relaxed than before. As he entered the kitchen Kirsten walked in and asked "Is that pot?" after sniffing the air.


End file.
